Intercâmbio de paixões
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Eles foram ao Canadá para aprender inglês. Mas aquela viagem os ensinou coisas muito mais importantes... Obs: minha primeira UA Seiya/Saori ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Chapter 1

_Obs: Eu andava meio sem idéias pra escrever, mas depois de ler as fics "Apenas um acordo" da Ravena e "Se eu não tiver você" da Ed Kiddo, resolvi fazer uma fic em UA. Espero que gostem!_

_bjs,  
Marina Jolie_

**Intercâmbio de paixões**

**Capítulo 1**

- Vamos, Seiya, senão chegaremos atrasados ao aeroporto! – gritou Marin. Como sempre, seu irmão caçula tinha acordado tarde. _"Na certa, ficou na farra até altas horas. Esse garoto não tem jeito"_, pensou Marin consigo mesma.  
Ainda sonolento, Seiya levantou-se e foi lavar o rosto, quase se arrastando. Tinha bebido demais na noite passada e sua cabeça doía terrivelmente. Para piorar, Marin o acordara aos gritos. Tinha esquecido de que iriam pegar um avião para passar as festas de fim de ano com seus pais no Japão.

Ele tinha viajado há dois meses para o Canadá com o objetivo de fazer um intercâmbio e aprimorar o inglês. Ele, Marin e o namorado dela, Aioria, estavam instalados em alojamentos da universidade na qual faziam o curso, com duração de quatro meses. Shiryu, um ex-colega de faculdade de Seiya e Marin, também tinha ido com os amigos para fazer o intercâmbio. Lá, havia conhecido uma garota chamada Shunrey, por quem se apaixonou. Descobriu que ela também morava no Japão, e os dois já faziam planos de casamento para quando retornassem definitivamente.  
"_Só o Shiryu mesmo... se casar com alguém que acabou de conhecer. Se ele fosse mais esperto, não confiaria tanto nessa garota"_, pensava Seiya enquanto terminava de arrumar a mala. Pela décima vez, Marin o chamou. Aioria e os outros já estavam no carro esperando por eles.  
- Anda, Seiya, só falta você! – implorou Marin.  
- Por que tanto stress, se o vôo só sai daqui a duas horas?? – perguntou o rapaz, irritado com a insistência da irmã. Ao entrar no carro, teve uma grande surpresa.  
- Você?? – Não acredito nisso! – disse ele, sem disfarçar o mau-humor.  
- Não seja mal-educado, Seiya. A Saori também vai para o aeroporto e...  
- Não vai me dizer que ela vai viajar com a gente? – perguntou, inconformado.  
- Qual é seu problema, garoto? – quis saber a jovem.  
- Meu problema é você! Uma garota chata e fresca que só sabe implicar comigo! – retrucou, ainda mais irritado por ter sido chamado de "garoto". Tinha 22 anos e não gostava de ser tratado como um adolescente.  
- Vocês dois querem parar! – interrompeu Aioria, perdendo a paciência – Seiya, se você não vai com a cara da Saori, sinto muito, mas ela irá com a gente. Se não estiver satisfeito, pegue um táxi!  
- Eu sou irmão da sua namorada!  
- E ela é amiga da Shunrey. O que custa ser um pouco educado e gentil?  
- Está bem – respondeu Seiya, com cara de poucos amigos.  
Sentou-se e passou o resto do percurso calado. Os outros faziam piadinhas para melhorar o clima que tinha ficado tenso, mas o rapaz continuava nervoso. A antipatia entre ele e Saori era mútua, e começara no dia em que se conheceram.

_Era uma noite de sábado. Seiya tinha saído com Marin e Aioria para se divertir no único bar daquela cidadezinha perdida no meio do nada. Shiryu marcara de se encontrar com eles às nove.  
Seiya bebeu e paquerou muito. Algum tempo depois, viu que Shiryu estava conversando animadamente com uma garota que conheciam de vista do intercâmbio. Sentada perto deles, uma outra garota parecia deslocada. Era muito bonita, mas tinha um ar de "não-me-toques". Mesmo assim, Seiya decidiu "chegar junto".  
Aproximou-se da mesa e perguntou ao amigo:  
_"_Não vai me apresentar as beldades?".  
Shiryu percebeu que Seiya tinha bebido demais e poderia falar ou fazer alguma bobagem. "Idiota! Justo agora que consegui criar coragem para falar com a Shunrey!", pensou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros. _

"_Estas são Shunrey e Saori. Elas também estão aprendendo inglês na universidade", comentou Shiryu.  
_"_Prazer. Meu nome é Seiya" – disse ele, tentando jogar charme para Saori, já que percebera que o amigo estava a fim de Shunrey. Mas a garota não lhe deu bola.  
_"_Desculpem, mas já está meio tarde e eu queria voltar para o alojamento", disse ela.  
_"_Posso levá-la, se quiser" – ofereceu Seiya. Chegando perto dela, sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Não vamos atrapalhar o clima dos dois, certo?".  
Saori olhou para Shunrey, sem saber o que responder. Não queria atrapalhar o namoro da amiga, mas não sabia se deveria aceitar a proposta de Seiya, que ela mal conhecia, mas de quem já ouvira falar muito. E não tinham sido histórias edificantes...  
Em apenas duas semanas, a fama de galinha do rapaz já se espalhara pela universidade. Ele já tinha "pegado" algumas garotas, e no dia seguinte, esquecia da existência delas.  
_"_Não se preocupe, Saori. O Seiya é assim meio brincalhão, mas é de confiança", opinou Shiryu.  
_"_Está bem... Vamos, então"._

_Os jovens se encaminharam para a saída, não sem antes Seiya piscar o olho para Shiryu.  
_"_Você não acha arriscado, Shiryu? Ele bebeu um pouco... demais", afirmou Shunrey, preocupada com a segurança da amiga.  
_"_Ele é incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, Shunrey. Um dia ainda vou lhe contar algumas coisas que ajudaram a entender porque ele se comporta assim" – prometeu Shiryu – "Mas agora... vamos esquecê-los, sim?", perguntou, irresistivelmente sedutor.  
_"_Se você diz... eu acredito em você" – respondeu a garota. Shiryu a abraçou e eles se beijaram, esquecendo de todo o resto._

_Enquanto isso...  
Seiya e Saori chegaram ao alojamento e desceram do táxi. Ele se ofereceu para levá-la até o quarto dela. Mesmo desconfiada das intenções dele, a garota aceitou.  
Na porta, ela agradeceu:  
_"_Obrigada por me trazer. Desculpe se deixou de se divertir por minha causa".  
_"_Foi um prazer, mas... não vai me convidar para entrar?", perguntou, com um olhar que denunciava seus pensamentos.  
Saori se irritou com a audácia dele. O que estava pensando? Que ela era uma qualquer?  
_"_Desculpe, mas está muito enganado. Aceitei que me trouxesse, mas...". Ela não pôde terminar porque Seiya a puxou para si e a beijou à força._

_Imediatamente, ela tentou se livrar dele. Quando conseguiu, um violento tapa estralou na face de Seiya.  
_"_Seu... seu tarado! Como se atreve?", perguntou, indignada.  
_"_Sua louca! Quem você pensa que é pra me bater?".  
_"_Suma daqui antes que eu faça um escândalo!" – ameaçou ela.  
Seiya olhou para ela com muita raiva, mas nada disse. Virou as costas e foi embora, sem entender porque a garota tivera uma reação daquelas.  
Saori ficou morrendo de raiva e contou tudo à Shunrey quando a amiga voltou. Quando soube, Shiryu deu uma bronca em Seiya por ter feito aquilo.  
_"_Ela é a melhor amiga da Shunrey! Onde você estava com a cabeça?".  
_"_Como eu iria adivinhar que ela ia ficar tão brava?".  
_"_Você se acha irresistível, não é Seiya? Mas fique sabendo que a Saori não é como essas garotinhas que você pega por aí. Ela tem namorado! Ele também mora no Japão. É bom não se engraçar com a Saori, ou ainda vai se ver com o cara!", alertou._

Depois desse dia, eles viveram às turras. Era quase impossível não se encontrarem, já que o melhor amigo dele estava namorando a melhor amiga dela. Quando isso acontecia, sempre saíam faíscas.  
Os dois eram muito diferentes. Saori era uma garota que poderia ser definida como "certinha": extremamente responsável, organizada e madura. Já Seiya era totalmente o contrário: bagunceiro, um tanto quanto infantil e até um pouco displicente com os estudos. A impressão que dava é que ele estava lá mais para encontrar garotas do que para estudar propriamente.

O que quase ninguém sabia, muito menos Saori, é que o coração dele já tinha sido partido uma vez. E ele decidira que ninguém mais o magoaria. Nunca mais.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Mas onde vamos achar um hotel a essa hora? – perguntou Seiya, impaciente.  
- Acho que só tem um nessa cidade. Fica perto do bar. Vamos, eu indico o caminho – propôs Shiryu.  
Quando o carro parou na porta do estabelecimento...  
- Você não avisou que era uma espelunca de quinta categoria! – reclamou Marin.  
Shiryu explicou:  
- É isso ou nada, gente.  
Entraram. Na recepção, Aioria pediu:  
- Quatro quartos, por favor. Dois de casal e dois de solteiro.  
O dono, um velhinho quase centenário, explicou:  
- Só temos três quartos vagos. Lamento.  
- Seiya e Saori... Acho que vocês terão que dividir um quarto – disse Marin.  
Os dois quase tiveram um treco:  
- O quê??__

* * *

Saori pegou o edredon e um travesseiro e jogou-os no chão.  
- O que significa isso? – perguntou Seiya, com medo da resposta.  
- Você vai dormir no chão. Boa noite!  
Dizendo isso, ela se deitou na cama, enquanto o rapaz continuou parado, com cara de bobo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Por favor, comentem este capítulo. Gostaria de saber se vocês estão gostando ou não da fic, se querem dar alguma sugestão, etc._

_Beijos, _

_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2**

O aeroporto mais próximo ficava a cerca de duas horas da cidade onde estavam estudando. Quando estavam quase chegando, Aioria notou que havia uma barreira policial logo à frente. Um dos policiais obrigou-o a parar o carro.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Uma forte nevasca se aproxima da região. Por isso, a estrada ficará interditada por tempo indeterminado – explicou o guarda.  
- Mas... nós estamos indo para o aeroporto! Já compramos as passagens e estamos atrasados! – argumentou Marin.  
- Sinto muito, mas todos os vôos foram cancelados. E não há previsão de quando o aeroporto voltará a operar.  
- Essa não! – disseram todos, em coro.  
- É melhor voltarem para o lugar de onde vieram. Dificilmente a situação será normalizada antes de três dias.  
- Três dias! Que absurdo! Teremos que passar o natal aqui! – reclamou Aioria.  
- Não há nada que possa ser feito – insistiu o policial.

Sem outra saída, Aioria foi obrigado a pegar um retorno e voltar para a pequena cidade onde estudavam.  
- E agora? Não podemos voltar para os alojamentos porque a universidade ficará fechada durante as festas. Para onde iremos? – quis saber Shunrey.  
- Boa pergunta – comentou Saori.  
- Não temos outra opção a não ser dormir em algum hotel – disse Aioria.  
- E onde vamos encontrar um nesse lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas? – perguntou Marin.  
Aioria não sabia o que fazer. Mas esse não era seu único problema: sem mais nem menos, o pneu do carro estourou.  
- Não acredito! – gritaram todos.  
O motorista tentou manter o equilíbrio:  
- Calma gente, eu tenho um estepe e vou trocar o pneu.

Porém, não era nada fácil realizar a tarefa no meio de uma estrada coberta de neve. Seiya e Shiryu foram ajudá-lo, e mesmo assim, demoraram quase meia hora para terminar a troca de pneus.  
- Já é uma da tarde, amor! Estou com fome. Por que não paramos em algum lugar para comer? – sugeriu Marin quando o carro partiu.  
- Se vocês souberem de alguma lanchonete por aqui, podem dizer – respondeu Aioria.  
Ninguém conhecia. Eles continuaram a viagem, aborrecidos por não conseguirem voltar ao Japão e preocupados em encontrar um lugar para dormir. Para piorar, a tempestade de neve os pegou no meio da estrada. Aioria já não conseguia enxergar nada à sua frente. Entretanto, se parasse o carro, correriam o risco de ficarem perdidos no meio do nada e até mesmo de morrerem congelados.  
Horas se passaram até que conseguissem retornar à pequena cidade. Ficaram eufóricos assim que avistaram o bar. Todos estavam morrendo de fome.  
Depois que terminaram a refeição, se deram conta de que já estava anoitecendo. E continuavam sem saber onde se hospedar.  
- Precisamos encontrar um hotel – disse Saori.  
- Mas onde vamos achar um hotel a essa hora? – perguntou Seiya, impaciente.  
- Acho que só tem um nessa cidade. Fica perto do bar. Vamos, eu indico o caminho – propôs Shiryu.  
Quando o carro parou na porta do estabelecimento...  
- Você não avisou que era uma espelunca de quinta categoria! – reclamou Marin.  
Shiryu explicou:  
- É isso ou nada, gente.  
Entraram. Na recepção, Aioria pediu:  
- Quatro quartos, por favor. Dois de casal e dois de solteiro.  
O dono, um velhinho quase centenário, explicou:  
- Só temos três quartos vagos. Lamento.  
- Seiya e Saori... Acho que vocês terão que dividir um quarto – disse Marin.  
Os dois quase tiveram um treco:  
- O quê??  
- Estamos em seis pessoas e só tem três quartos vagos. Como somos dois casais, vocês sobraram... – explicou Shiryu.  
- Mas... O Julian vai me matar se souber que eu dormi no mesmo quarto com outro homem! – choramingou Saori.  
Shunrey tentou ser prática:  
- Ele não precisa saber! A menos que você queira contar...  
- Também não fico feliz de dividir o quarto com uma garota irritante como você, mas parece que não temos outra alternativa – resmungou Seiya – Ou você quer dormir lá fora, no carro?  
- Você sabe mesmo ser simpático – retrucou a jovem.

Ela chegou perto de Shunrey e disse baixinho:  
- Você não poderia dividir o quarto comigo e deixar essa mala-sem-alça dormir no quarto do Shiryu?  
Shunrey olhou para ela um pouco sem graça e respondeu:  
- Desculpe, Saori, mas não dá. O Shiryu ficaria muito chateado comigo se eu fizesse isso. Você tem namorado, sabe como é...  
- Mas... e se ele tentar alguma coisa? – insistiu Saori, desesperada.  
- Ele não é louco, né Saori. Estaremos no quarto ao lado. Qualquer problema é só avisar...  
Sem saída, Saori teve que aceitar aquela situação. Mal conseguia encarar Seiya, de tanta raiva que estava sentindo.  
- Não vou te agarrar à força, prometo – disse o rapaz ao perceber o quanto ela estava apreensiva – Até porque você não está com essa bola toda não – falou com desdém.  
- É mesmo? Digo o mesmo de você. E se estou preocupada é porque você já tem "antecedentes" que o comprometem.  
- Sabe de uma coisa? Um dia você ainda vai implorar para ficar comigo. E sabe o que vou te responder?  
- Isso NUNCA vai acontecer.  
- Veremos...

Ao entrarem no quarto, perceberam que só havia uma cama de casal.  
- Ah, não! Não vou dormir com você na mesma cama! – disse a moça, cada vez mais irritada com aquela situação.  
- O que você sugere?  
Ela pensou por alguns instantes. Depois do que ele tinha feito naquele dia, não confiava de jeito nenhum em Seiya.  
- E então? – insistiu ele – Estou com sono e não tenho a noite toda.  
Saori pegou o edredon e um travesseiro e jogou-os no chão.  
- O que significa isso? – perguntou Seiya, com medo da resposta.  
- Você vai dormir no chão. Boa noite!  
Dizendo isso, ela se deitou na cama, enquanto o rapaz continuou parado, com cara de bobo.  
- Você não pode estar falando sério!  
- Pode apostar que sim.  
- Você não tem sentimentos? Como pode me obrigar a dormir no chão, ainda mais em um lugar imundo como esse! – gritou ele.  
- Pensasse nisso antes de tentar me agarrar! – gritou ela de volta.  
- Deus, seu namorado deve ser um santo pra te agüentar!  
- Ele é mil vezes melhor do que você. Pode ter certeza!  
- Ah, quer saber, prefiro mesmo dormir no chão do que ao seu lado!  
- Até que enfim você disse algo sensato, porque eu penso o mesmo.  
Depois de mais alguns xingamentos, os dois finalmente adormeceram.

Na manhã seguinte, Seiya acordou com dores nas costas. Estava furioso.  
- A culpa é sua! Se não fosse tão egoísta e me deixasse dormir na cama...  
Saori ignorou as reclamações, mas no fundo sentia-se culpada por ter obrigado o rapaz a dormir no chão. Foram encontrar os dois outros casais, que estavam tomando o café-da-manhã no pequeno salão do hotel.  
- Bom dia! – disseram eles.  
- Bom dia pra quem? – perguntou Seiya, irritado.  
- Nossa! Já levanta dando patada! Pelo jeito a noite não foi muito boa – zombou Shiryu.  
- Não provoca, amor – pediu Shunrey, que não queria confusões logo cedo.  
Após o café, Saori procurou Marin para reclamar de seu acompanhante de quarto.  
- Desculpe Marin, sei que ele é seu irmão, mas o Seiya é uma pessoa muito difícil de conviver! – queixou-se.  
A ruiva deixou escapar um suspiro de aborrecimento.  
- Eu sei, mas no fundo eu tenho muita pena do Seiya. Ele não era assim antes...  
- Pensei que tinha nascido desse jeito – ironizou Saori. Vendo a expressão séria no rosto de Marin, perguntou - O que aconteceu com ele?  
- Foi no ano passado. Seiya namorava uma colega de faculdade, e era o mais fiel dos namorados (depois do Aioria, lógico). Até que um dia ele descobriu uma coisa horrível...  
- O quê ele descobriu? Fale logo, não me mate de curiosidade!  
- Que a namorada dele... era garota de programa!

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Seiya ficou preocupado com o descontrole dela, pois isso não era nada normal em uma garota tão contida e reservada como Saori.  
__- Ei... o que foi que ele fez pra você? – perguntou, enquanto se aproximava mais e tentava de alguma forma se mostrar solidário.  
__- Ele... ele... – a jovem tentava explicar, mas não conseguia concluir a frase.  
__- Calma. Pare de chorar um pouco e diga o que houve.  
__Ela seguiu o conselho, tentando respirar profundamente antes de dizer o motivo de seu desespero.  
__- Ele disse que teria que passar o natal sozinho por minha causa. Que eu era a culpada porque decidi fazer esse "maldito" intercâmbio contra a vontade dele.  
__- Que idiota! Mas você explicou que o aeroporto não está funcionando?  
__- Ele não quer nem saber. Acha que eu estraguei o natal dele e pronto. E ainda desligou na minha cara!  
__- Que sujeitinho ignorante! _

_  
- E aí, Seiya, me conta... o que você fez pra Saori ficar assim tão "boazinha" com você? – perguntou Aioria, maliciosamente – Olha que isso ainda vai acabar em casamento...  
__- Não viaja, Aioria! Eu não sei o que fez ela mudar, mas confesso que estou gostando disso. Ela é bem mais simpática do que eu pensava.  
__- E muito bonita também...  
__- Deixa a Marin escutar você.  
__- Não seja tonto, Seiya! Você sabe que pra mim só existe uma mulher na face da Terra. Estou dizendo isso porque acho que vocês poderiam formar um belo casal..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comentários:**_

_**Obrigada pelos reviews! Por favor, continuem lendo e comentando!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Marina Jolie**_

**Capítulo 3**

- Meu Deus! – surpreendeu-se Saori.  
- Foi um choque para ele. Mas não foi só isso: logo todos ficaram sabendo, e a situação ficou insustentável. Seiya quase largou a faculdade. Passava os dias trancado em seu quarto, sem falar com ninguém. Aos poucos, as coisas foram voltando ao normal, ou melhor, acho que nunca voltaram totalmente... porque antes Seiya tirava boas notas. Depois que isso aconteceu, ele passou a matar aula pra cair nas baladas. Foi aí que ele se transformou nesse galinha que é hoje. Agora você entende porque ele é assim?  
- Eu nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas...  
- Eu tento ser compreensiva, mas não é fácil. Saori, eu sei que ele errou muito no dia em que vocês se conheceram, mas eu queria pedir que você tivesse um pouco mais de paciência com ele. O Seiya é uma boa pessoa, e não digo isso só porque sou irmã dele. Ele só está revoltado por causa dessa história que eu te contei. É por isso que ele trata as mulheres como objetos descartáveis. É como se, inconscientemente, ele pudesse se vingar da ex. Com o tempo, espero que ele volte ao normal.  
- Eu vou tentar, Marin. Depois de saber de tudo isso, é mais fácil perdoar o comportamento dele.  
- Obrigada pela compreensão.

"_Não deve ter sido nada fácil descobrir que a pessoa que ele mais confiava o traía"_, pensou Saori enquanto voltava para o quarto. Ao entrar, viu que Seiya estava sentado na cama, tocando violão. Distraído com a música, ele ainda não tinha percebido sua presença. Ela ficou olhando um pouco para o rapaz, pensando no quanto ele deveria ter sofrido ao saber que a ex se prostituía. Quando Seiya notou que estava sendo observado, parou de tocar e perguntou secamente:  
- O que foi? Além de não poder dormir na cama, também não posso tocar violão?  
- Eu não disse nada. Pode tocar o quanto quiser. Eu preciso ligar para meu namorado e avisar que não consegui viajar. Será que o hotel permite ligações internacionais?  
- Se você pedir para o dono, quem sabe ele deixa você ligar daqui – respondeu Seiya, desta vez mais educado.  
- Obrigada pela sugestão. Eu vou falar com ele – disse ela, com delicadeza.  
Ela saiu e foi até à recepção, deixando Seiya confuso com sua repentina mudança de comportamento.  
- Eu hein? O que deu nessa garota? Será que ela é bipolar?

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Saori voltou ao quarto. Desta vez, havia uma indisfarçável expressão de choro em seu rosto.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Seiya.  
- Nada... – respondeu ela baixinho, se esforçando para não demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção.  
- Você conseguiu falar com seu namorado?  
Ela não agüentou mais e começou a chorar. Seiya ficou preocupado com o descontrole dela, pois isso não era nada normal em uma garota tão contida e reservada como Saori.  
- Ei... o que foi que ele fez pra você? – perguntou, enquanto se aproximava mais e tentava de alguma forma se mostrar solidário.  
- Ele... ele... – a jovem tentava explicar, mas não conseguia concluir a frase.  
- Calma. Pare de chorar um pouco e diga o que houve.  
Ela seguiu o conselho, tentando respirar profundamente antes de dizer o motivo de seu desespero.  
- Ele disse que teria que passar o natal sozinho por minha causa. Que eu era a culpada porque decidi fazer esse "maldito"  
intercâmbio contra a vontade dele.  
- Que idiota! Mas você explicou que o aeroporto não está funcionando?  
- Ele não quer nem saber. Acha que eu estraguei o natal dele e pronto. E ainda desligou na minha cara!  
- Que sujeitinho ignorante!  
- Ele não costuma me tratar assim. Pelo contrário, Julian é sempre gentil e atencioso comigo. Não sei porque teve essa reação.  
- Pelo que entendi, ele não queria que você viesse pra cá?  
- É... ele achou que quatro meses era tempo demais longe dele e...  
- E?  
- Sei lá... talvez tenha medo que eu conheça outras pessoas...  
- Mas você já deu algum motivo para ele desconfiar de você?  
- Claro que não! Sempre fui fiel ao Julian e jamais seria capaz de traí-lo - afirmou ela, convicta.

Seiya ficou pensativo, mas nada disse. Por sua vez, a garota não se conformava com a atitude de Julian. Ele sempre fora um perfeito cavalheiro e sabia como tratar bem uma mulher. Desta vez, ele tinha pisado na bola.  
- Acho melhor você esquecer isso por enquanto. Quando voltar ao Japão, vocês se entendem – aconselhou Seiya.  
- Será?  
- Se ele é mesmo tudo isso que você falou, por que não?  
- Acho que você tem razão...  
- Enquanto isso, que tal jogarmos uma partida de damas? – perguntou, tentando distraí-la um pouco.  
- Damas? Faz tanto tempo que não jogo isso.  
- É só começar que logo você pega as "manhas" – explicou ele, enquanto pegava o tabuleiro dentro de sua mochila.  
Os dois ficaram jogando até a hora do almoço, quando Shiryu e Aioria vieram chamá-los:  
- Vamos comer no bar?  
- Iremos assim que a partida terminar – afirmou Seiya.  
- Dessa vez, você vai perder! – ameaçou Saori, que já tinha perdido três partidas.  
Shiryu e Aioria viram a cena e não acreditaram: como duas pessoas que até a poucas horas atrás viviam brigando como cão e gato estavam agora jogando damas tranquilamente?  
- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Pelo jeito, eu também – concordou Shiryu.

**No bar...**

- Não adianta, Saori! Admita que eu venci! – Seiya falou, com ar de superioridade.  
- Você se aproveitou que eu estava há muito tempo sem jogar, isso sim! Depois do almoço, quero uma revanche!  
- Combinado! – respondeu ele, aceitando o desafio.  
Shunrey olhou espantada para os dois. O que acontecera para que sua amiga estivesse tratando Seiya melhor? Ela o criticava tanto! Além disso, sabia que Seiya também não ia com a cara de Saori.  
Após a refeição, ela chamou a amiga para conversar:  
- O que houve entre você e o Seiya? Parecem até amigos de infância...  
- Não exagera, né Shunrey. O que aconteceu é que a Marin me contou umas coisas sobre ele e eu cheguei à conclusão de que deveria mudar minha maneira de tratá-lo, só isso.  
- O que ela contou?  
Saori explicou toda a história para Shunrey. Ela já sabia que a ex-namorada de Seiya tinha aprontado alguma, mas não sabia exatamente o quê.  
- Coitado...  
- É claro que isso não justifica ele agir desse jeito, mas acho que não devo julgá-lo. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, talvez fizesse coisas piores – afirmou Saori.  
- Falando nisso... é verdade que o Julian ficou louco da vida quando você contou que não ia mais?  
- Nem me fale... ele foi muito grosso comigo. Nem parecia o Julian...  
- O que você pretende fazer?  
- Não sei... espero que ele me peça desculpas por ter feito isso. Não vou ligar mais, nem pra desejar feliz natal.  
- Pelo jeito você está magoada mesmo, Saori!  
- Você não acha que tenho razão?

Os demais estavam conversando do lado de fora do bar. Fazia muito frio, mas ninguém mais agüentava ficar enfurnado no hotel, pois lá não tinha nada pra fazer além de ver TV e ler umas revistas publicadas no século passado.  
- E aí, Seiya, me conta... o que você fez pra Saori ficar assim tão "boazinha" com você? – perguntou Aioria, maliciosamente – Olha que isso ainda vai acabar em casamento...  
- Não viaja, Aioria! Eu não sei o que fez ela mudar, mas confesso que estou gostando disso. Ela é bem mais simpática do que eu pensava.  
- E muito bonita também...  
- Deixa a Marin escutar você.  
- Não seja tonto Seiya! Você sabe que pra mim só existe uma mulher na face da Terra. Estou dizendo isso porque acho que vocês poderiam formar um belo casal.  
- Ah, me poupe! Primeiro, ela já tem namorado; segundo, você sabe muito bem que depois do que aquela... aquela pessoa me fez, eu não quero nunca mais me envolver com outra mulher enquanto viver.  
- Você diz isso agora, Seiya. Você tem que entender que nem todas as mulheres são iguais à Shina!  
- Não fale o nome dessa infeliz!  
- Ok, desculpe. Só acho que quem vive de passado é museu, e já é hora de você virar a página de uma vez por todas!  
- Falar é fácil. Queria ver você no meu lugar.  
- Ficaria muito decepcionado, mas depois de um tempo eu daria a volta por cima. É isso que você deve fazer.

Seiya refletiu um pouco sobre as palavras de Aioria. Entretanto, não estava pronto para se arriscar em um novo relacionamento. Já tinha esquecido Shina, mas a humilhação e o orgulho ferido continuam mais vivos do que nunca. Tão cedo, ele não se apaixonaria novamente. Ao menos, era o que ele pensava...

**  
Próximo capítulo:**

_- Será que o Julian vai gostar?  
__- Julian isso, Julian aquilo, será que você não tem outro assunto? – perguntou, sem disfarçar sua irritação.  
__- Por que está tão nervosinho?  
__- Não estou nervoso! – respondeu Seiya, demonstrando o contrário.  
__- Imagino que esteja se sentindo só, mas você não tem namorada porque não quer. Prefere ficar galinhando por aí e...  
__- O que você sabe da minha vida, hein? Quem te disse que eu quero uma namorada? – perguntou ele, rispidamente.__

* * *

Algum tempo depois, Saori percebeu que estava "sobrando" ao lado dos dois casais e resolveu procurar Seiya. Pretendia lhe entregar a lembrancinha que havia comprado. Quem sabe assim o humor dele melhoraria.  
__Mas ela teve uma grande decepção quando o encontrou conversando com uma desconhecida no bar.  
"Parece que ele encontrou mais uma vítima", pensou ela. __

* * *

Seiya estava com insônia e ficou olhando para Saori enquanto ela dormia. "Parece um anjo", pensou o jovem. Admirou os cabelos dela, que eram longos e bem lisos, de uma linda tonalidade lilás. Sentiu um impulso de tocar naqueles fios sedosos que se esparramavam pelo travesseiro, mas se conteve. Ela jamais o perdoaria se fizesse algo desse tipo. _

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ed Kiddo: **Muito obrigada por indicar minha fic e por comentar! Acho que a partir deste capítulo a história fica mais interessante!

**Ravena: **Também agradeço por seus comentários. Quanto ao Julian, vc ainda não viu nada... ele ainda vai aprontar uma que... só não vou contar pra não estragar a surpresa!

**Nathy:** Valeu pelo incentivo, amiga! Continua lendo ok?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Comentários:**_

_Por favor, comentem o capítulo...  
__Preciso saber se vocês estão gostando, blz?_

_Bjs,  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4**

O resto do dia transcorreu sem novidades. O sexteto foi jantar no bar próximo ao hotel. Eles ficaram mais um pouco por lá, mas como fazia um frio terrível, logo decidiram voltar para o hotel.  
Nessa noite, Seiya aproveitou que Saori estava escovando os dentes e se deitou na cama. Quando ela voltou ao quarto, já tinha dormido. "_Espertinho. Fez isso de propósito"_, pensou ela. Mas não pôde evitar um sorriso ao vê-lo dormindo. Ele parecia um menininho inocente, abraçado ao travesseiro. Teve pena de acordá-lo e decidiu arriscar, deitando-se na cama ao lado dele. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase em seguida.  
Na manhã seguinte, ao despertarem, ele comentou o fato usando um tom irônico:  
- Achei que você fosse me jogar pra fora da cama.  
- Não sou tão má como você imagina.  
- Verdade... você é bem melhor do que eu pensava – disse ele, com sinceridade.  
- Mas não pense que vai se aproveitar da minha boa-vontade.  
- Eu me comportei bem, não acha?  
- Acho. Por isso, resolvi te dar um voto de confiança, mas... não abuse!  
Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu para ela. _"Quando não está bancando o conquistador, até que ele tem um sorriso bonito"_, pensou Saori.

Ao contrário do que esperava, Seiya não estava se sentindo entediado naquele hotel de quinta. Descobrira que Saori não era a garota chata e fresca que aparentava ser. Pelo contrário, mostrara-se uma ótima companhia, não só para jogar damas, mas também para conversar. Ficou sabendo que ela perdera os pais num acidente dois anos atrás, e desde então morava sozinha. Não tinha irmãos, e sua parente mais próxima era uma tia que morava em outra cidade. _"Não deve ser fácil viver tão solitariamente"_, pensou ele. É verdade que ela tinha um namorado e que Shunrey era sua amiga de infância, mas uma família sempre faz falta.  
Ele estava surpreso com a mudança de comportamento de Saori. Mas, acima de tudo, estava surpreso com _sua_ própria mudança. Nunca pensou que poderia ser tão amável com ela algum dia. Convivendo mais com a jovem, foi obrigado a reconhecer que ela teve bons motivos para lhe dar aquele tabefe no dia em que tentou beijá-la à força. Shiryu tinha razão: ela era muito diferente das garotas que ele "pegava" por aí. E isso despertava sua admiração.

Saori estava quieta naquela manhã. Sempre que lembrava da discussão com Julian, a mágoa aumentava. Gostava dele, mas Julian não tinha sido nada compreensivo. Por que tinha de ser tão autoritário? Tudo tinha de ser como ele queria, e quando isso não ocorria, comportava-se como um garotinho mimado. Mas ela se sentia segura ao lado dele. Julian era sempre tão previsível... tão sensato... tão monótono...  
Surpreendeu-se por pensar assim. O pior é que era verdade: ela sentia que faltava algo naquele relacionamento. Algo que não sabia definir, mas que a fazia pensar se valia a pena continuar com ele.  
Durante o almoço, observou os dois pares de namorados que partilhavam sua mesa. Marin e Aioria não poderiam ser mais românticos um com o outro. Tanto grude chegava a ser enjoativo. _"Ou estarei com inveja?"_, pensou Saori. Seus olhos se desviaram para o outro casal. Shunrey e Shiryu eram, sem dúvida, almas gêmeas. Haviam nascido um para o outro. Por fim, seu olhar se encontrou com o de Seiya. E, pela primeira vez, reparou naqueles olhos castanhos cheios de vivacidade.

Eram olhos que transmitiam alegria e entusiasmo, ou até fúria, dependendo do estado de espírito do dono deles. Mas eram encantadores, assim como seu sorriso quase infantil.  
"_Mas o que é que estou fazendo?"_, ela pensou, sentindo suas faces corarem. _"Por que estou olhando assim para ele? E por que __**ele**__ está olhando desse jeito para mim?".  
_Por enquanto, suas perguntas ficariam sem respostas. O almoço havia terminado, e novamente retornaram para o hotel, já que as opções de lazer naquela cidade eram escassas.

A noite veio e passou, e na manhã seguinte, todos continuavam na expectativa de que o aeroporto fosse reaberto. Porém, para frustração do grupo, isso não aconteceu.  
Era véspera de natal e não queriam passar a data em branco. Por isso, combinaram de se reunir no bar, à noite. Shunrey e Marin iriam sair para comprar presentes para os namorados, e Saori resolveu acompanhá-las.  
- Tem pouquíssimas lojas na cidade. Meia dúzia, pra ser mais exata. E não se destacam pela variedade de produtos – observou Marin – Mas, o que vale é a intenção.  
- Vou terminar de me arrumar e já nos encontramos – afirmou Saori.  
Ela pegou dinheiro e o cartão de crédito. Quando ficou pronta, avisou Seiya de que iria sair com as amigas para comprar os presentes de seus namorados.  
- Ele tem sorte. Vai ganhar um presente de natal – disse Seiya, referindo-se a Julian.  
Saori teve pena dele. Certamente, estava se sentindo jogado às traças em plena véspera de natal. Bem ou mal, ela ainda tinha um namorado, e mesmo que estivessem distantes, poderia entregar o presente quando voltasse. Mas Seiya não tinha ninguém.  
As moças foram às compras animadas. Entretanto, não gostaram muito dos produtos disponíveis. A loja de roupas masculinas estava uns dez anos atrasada em matéria de moda. E, pelo visto, nenhum outro lançamento tecnológico havia chegado ao local desde a invenção do celular. Por sorte, havia uma pequena perfumaria. As três acabaram optando por loções de barba e colônias.

Saori não conseguia esquecer da carinha triste que Seiya fez, nem de seu comentário sobre o presente que ela daria ao namorado. _"Mas por que estou me importando tanto com isso? Até dias atrás eu mal podia vê-lo na minha frente. Não deveria me preocupar com ele só porque tem um passado triste e é um cara legal. É, por incrível que pareça, ele é legal".  
_As garotas voltaram para o hotel. Saori escondeu os presentes que comprou dentro de uma gaveta. Entre eles, havia um que não era para Julian, e que ela pretendia entregar naquela noite.  
Quando olhou o relógio, já era hora do almoço. Todos se dirigiram ao bar, já que a comida do hotel, como todo o resto, não era lá grande coisa.  
Seiya se mostrava estranhamente calado. Ninguém sabia por que estava daquele jeito, mas suspeitava-se que estivesse se sentindo solitário por não ter alguém em plena véspera de natal.  
Mais tarde, Saori estava comentando sobre os presentes que havia comprado naquela manhã. Mostrou-os para Seiya e perguntou:  
- Será que o Julian vai gostar?  
- Julian isso, Julian aquilo, será que você não tem outro assunto? – perguntou, sem disfarçar sua irritação.  
- Por que está tão nervosinho?  
- Não estou nervoso! – respondeu Seiya, demonstrando o contrário.  
- Imagino que esteja se sentindo só, mas você não tem namorada porque não quer. Prefere ficar galinhando por aí e...  
- O que você sabe da minha vida, hein? Quem te disse que eu quero uma namorada? – perguntou ele, rispidamente.  
- Desculpe... eu realmente não tenho nada a ver com sua vida – afirmou ela, sem esconder que tinha ficado magoada com seu tom de voz.  
- Eu é que peço desculpas – disse o rapaz, percebendo sua grosseria – Não deveria ter falado assim com você.  
- Tudo bem... Eu vou me arrumar para a festa de hoje. Com licença.  
Afastou-se e foi separar a roupa que pretendia usar. Mas continuava sem entender porque ele tinha agido daquele jeito. E não era a única. Seiya também não entendia porque tinha se irritado tanto ouvindo-a falar do namorado. _"Deve ser porque esse cara a tratou tão mal e mesmo assim ela tem tanta consideração por ele"_.

As horas se passaram, e conforme o planejado, o grupo se reuniu no bar de sempre. Marin e Shunrey deram seus presentes para Aioria e Shiryu, que por sua vez surpreenderam as namoradas com anéis de compromisso. Eles festejaram com sidra, já que não havia champagne naquele bar.  
Algum tempo depois, Saori percebeu que estava "sobrando" ao lado dos dois casais e resolveu procurar Seiya. Pretendia lhe entregar a lembrancinha que havia comprado. Quem sabe assim o humor dele melhoraria.  
Mas ela teve uma grande decepção quando o encontrou conversando com uma desconhecida no bar. _"Parece que ele encontrou mais uma vítima"_, pensou ela. Imediatamente, guardou o presente no bolso do casaco, sentindo-se uma tonta por ter se preocupado com ele.  
Naquela noite, ambos foram dormir ressentidos. Nenhum dos dois teve sequer a lembrança de desejar feliz natal um para o outro.  
Seiya estava com insônia e ficou olhando para Saori enquanto ela dormia. _"Parece um anjo"_, pensou o jovem. Admirou os cabelos dela, que eram lisos e longos, de uma linda tonalidade lilás. Teve o impulso de tocar naqueles fios sedosos que se esparramavam pelo travesseiro, mas se conteve. Ela jamais o perdoaria se fizesse algo desse tipo.  
"_Ela é linda..._ _Mas tem namorado, e eu tenho minha liberdade"._

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram cedo. Para surpresa dos dois, perceberam que tinham dormido praticamente abraçados, o que os deixou morrendo de vergonha.  
- Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro! – disse Seiya, afastando-se rapidamente da garota.

E agora? O que faria se ela não acreditasse na sua versão?

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Sinto falta de ter alguém. De passear de mãos dadas no shopping, ir ao cinema, enfim... de tudo. E sempre que saio com alguma garota, pode acreditar que no dia seguinte eu sinto um vazio muito grande.  
__- Por que você não muda, então?  
__- Acho que isso só aconteceria se eu me apaixonasse de novo. Mas...  
__- Mas?  
__- Eu ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa... – respondeu, sem muita certeza.  
__- Não existe a pessoa certa. Às vezes, nos apaixonamos por quem menos deveríamos.  
__- Eu já sofri demais. Se acontecesse de me apaixonar pela pessoa errada, eu faria de tudo para esquecer. _

_

* * *

- Eu ganhei! Ganhei! – vibrou ele – Agora, você terá que atender meu pedido.  
__- E qual será?  
__Seiya olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos da garota e disse:  
__- Eu quero um beijo.  
__- Isso é algum tipo de vingança? – perguntou ela.  
__- Digamos que sim. E então? Você vai cumprir o que combinamos? – desafiou o rapaz._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Diana:** fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando outra fic minha. Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Comentários:  
**Não deixem de comentar o capítulo, blz?_

_Bjs, Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 5**

- Eu... vou acreditar em você – disse Saori.  
- Ótimo! Por que desta vez, eu sou completamente inocente! – insistiu Seiya – Vou lavar o rosto. Com licença.  
Ele saiu rapidamente da cama e foi para o banheiro, ainda bastante perturbado por ter acordado tão próximo de Saori. Olhando-se no espelho, suspirou. _"O corpo dela deixaria qualquer um louco"._ Porém, tratou logo de reprimir qualquer tipo de imaginação que envolvesse a garota.  
Ela continuou deitada, ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido há pouco. Assim que abrira os olhos, percebera que havia alguém encostado em seu corpo. Então, observou que os braços de Seiya a envolviam, e que ela, por sua vez, estava aninhada junto ao corpo dele... ou seja, estavam dormindo naquela posição conhecida popularmente como "conchinha".  
"_Ai se o Julian soubesse disso... embora tenha sido apenas um acidente". _Ela censurou seus próprios pensamentos a respeito do ocorrido, mas a verdade é que a sensação de ter acordado entre os braços de Seiya tinha sido ótima.

Na hora do café, Aioria contou que tinha ligado outra vez para o aeroporto, que continuava interditado para pousos e decolagens. O jeito era se conformar e torcer para que ao menos pudessem passar o Ano novo no Japão.  
Shiryu e Shunrey, assim como Aioria e Marin, não agüentavam mais ficar presos naquele lugar, sem ter nada para fazer. Apenas Seiya e Saori conseguiam se distrair um pouco jogando damas, mas também estavam começando a ficar enjoados da rotina do hotel.  
Mais um dia se passou, e veio a noite do dia 25. O grupo foi jantar novamente no bar. Porém, desta vez Shunrey, Shiryu, Marin e Aioria voltaram mais cedo para o hotel. Seiya queria se divertir um pouco, e convidou Saori para ficar conversando e bebendo com ele. Como estava cansada de ficar no hotel, ela concordou.  
- Na verdade, eu queria aproveitar a ocasião para fazer uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito antes – explicou Seiya.  
Ela ficou tensa, sem saber o que ele pretendia.  
- Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo modo como me comportei no dia em que nos conhecemos. Eu agi como um cafajeste. Você teve toda razão de ficar com raiva de mim depois daquilo. Você me desculpa?  
- Ah, é isso! Eu já te desculpei, Seiya. Até entendo porque você é assim... – começou ela, parando subitamente de falar ao perceber sua indiscrição. Não podia revelar que Marin lhe contara sobre sua ex-namorada.  
- Como assim, você entende? O quê você sabe sobre mim?  
- Nada... foi apenas força de expressão – tentou desconversar.  
- Você não me engana, Saori. Quem te contou minha história?  
- Seiya, por favor, eu não deveria ter dito isso. Não posso dizer quem foi...  
- Certo... talvez você queira ouvir a minha versão.  
- Só se você quiser falar sobre isso.  
- Acho que já é hora de enfrentar o que aconteceu.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, ele prosseguiu:  
- Eu tinha uma namorada e era louco por ela. Pelo menos era isso que eu achava na época. Éramos colegas de faculdade. Tudo ia muito bem entre nós, até que um dia fui convidado para participar de uma despedida de solteiro numa dessas casas de prostituição de luxo. Várias garotas de programa participariam daquela festa, mas eu não quis ficar com nenhuma. Só fui porque era amigo do noivo. Eu era totalmente fiel a minha namorada... pena que a recíproca não era verdadeira...  
Enquanto falava, seu rosto expressava toda a amargura e indignação que aquela história lhe provocara. Saori o ouvia atentamente.  
- Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando a vi! Ela estava seminua, sentada no colo de outro homem. Depois se levantou e começou a tirar o resto da roupa. Fiquei paralisado vendo aquilo, não querendo acreditar nos meus olhos. Logo ela, que nunca usava roupas decotadas ou curtas, estava praticamente nua na frente de várias pessoas! Ela e o homem passaram por mim e foram para um dos quartos. Shiryu estava perto e percebeu tudo. Ele tentou me tirar de lá, só que eu perdi a cabeça. Fui atrás dela e fiz o maior escândalo... chamei-a de vagabunda para baixo. Depois disso, nunca mais quis falar com ela.  
- Seiya, eu... lamento... – disse a moça, chocada com o relato.  
- Mas o pior estava por vir. Logo a faculdade inteira ficou sabendo. A fofoca se espalhou rapidamente, e todos começaram a zombar de mim. Eu nunca me senti tão humilhado. Mas ela também sofreu muito. Pessoas que ela julgava suas amigas se afastaram, e os rapazes faziam convites, ofereciam dinheiro, falavam obscenidades...  
- Que coisa triste...  
- Ela não agüentou a pressão e pediu transferência para outra faculdade. Confesso que, mesmo ela tendo feito isso comigo, senti pena dela. E, por mais que ela tenha me traído, acho que o pessoal da faculdade não tinha o direito de tratá-la assim. Foi muita hipocrisia, até porque ela não deve ter sido a primeira nem a última aluna a se prostituir. Só não consigo entender porque ela me enganou, e também porque nunca me contou que tinha problemas financeiros e fazia programas para pagar a faculdade e o aluguel da república onde morava.

Saori permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que decidiu perguntar:  
- Seiya... me responda com sinceridade: você ainda gosta dela? Se ela pedisse perdão, você a aceitaria de volta?  
Olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, ele respondeu:  
- Hoje, eu tenho certeza de que não sinto mais nada por ela. Nem mesmo desprezo. Por isso, eu não a aceitaria, mesmo que ela implorasse. Mas não vou negar que ainda estou muito ferido e que não consigo confiar em mais ninguém.  
- Mas você não pode julgar todas as mulheres baseado no que sua ex-namorada fez.  
- É muito difícil pra mim... Agora você entende porque eu só quero "galinhar", como você e a Marin dizem?  
- Imagino que a decepção foi muito grande. Mas você acha que vale a pena viver assim?  
Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes antes de continuar.  
- Sinto falta de ter alguém. De passear de mãos dadas no shopping, ir ao cinema, enfim... de tudo. E sempre que saio com alguma garota, pode acreditar que no dia seguinte eu sinto um vazio muito grande.  
- Por que você não muda, então?  
- Acho que isso só aconteceria se eu me apaixonasse de novo. Mas...  
- Mas?  
- Eu ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa... – respondeu, sem muita certeza.  
- Não existe a pessoa certa. Às vezes, nos apaixonamos por quem menos deveríamos.  
- Eu já sofri demais. Se acontecesse de me apaixonar pela pessoa errada, eu faria de tudo para esquecer.  
Sem saber porque, Saori sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir aquela última frase.  
- Acho que já falamos demais sobre minhas desgraças. Vamos conversar sobre outras coisas? – sugeriu ele.  
- Claro. Sobre o que quer falar?  
- Já que revelei tantas intimidades, agora é sua vez. Me diga: você ama de verdade seu namorado?

Saori hesitou um pouco antes de responder.  
- Eu... gosto dele.  
- Gostar não é o mesmo que amar.  
- Eu não sei dizer... – confessou ela – Tenho um carinho muito grande pelo Julian, mas às vezes sinto como se faltasse algo.  
- Paixão? – perguntou Seiya, curioso.  
- Talvez...  
- Você já se apaixonou alguma vez?  
- Acho que só pelo vocalista da minha banda preferida. Eu tinha 14 anos... um amor impossível – brincou ela.  
- Você tem um sorriso lindo – elogiou ele, com um daqueles olhares "sedutores".  
- Obrigada – agradeceu Saori, que ficou vermelha com o elogio.  
Os dois continuaram conversando e bebendo, sem se dar conta do horário. Quando perceberam, já eram quase duas da manhã. Ambos haviam bebido além da conta, e tiveram um pouco de dificuldade para voltar ao hotel. Um teve que ajudar o outro a andar sobre a neve fofa que se amontoava pelo caminho.

Ao entrarem no quarto, Seiya fez uma proposta:  
- Que tal uma aposta?  
- Aposta?  
- Uma partida de damas. Quem vencer, terá direito de pedir algo para o outro. Aceita?  
- Mas já é muito tarde...  
- Estou sem sono. E você?  
- Para ser sincera... eu também.  
- Vamos jogar, então! Não temos nada a perder... a não ser o jogo, é claro!  
Pegou o tabuleiro e começaram a partida. Não demorou muito para que ela terminasse com a vitória de Seiya.  
- Eu ganhei! Ganhei! – vibrou ele – Agora, você terá que atender meu pedido.  
- E qual será?  
Seiya olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos da garota e disse:  
- Eu quero um beijo.  
- Isso é algum tipo de vingança? – perguntou ela.  
- Digamos que sim. E então? Você vai cumprir o que combinamos? – desafiou o rapaz.  
Sem dizer uma palavra, Saori se aproximou...

Daria o beijo ou outro tapa em Seiya?

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Por alguns momentos, Seiya e Saori se olharam com desejo. O excesso de álcool que haviam consumido naquela noite estava libertando todos os sentimentos que já existiam dentro deles. Sentiam uma forte atração mútua, e queriam muito satisfazer o desejo incontrolável que havia se apoderado dos dois. __

* * *

No dia seguinte, os dois acordaram de ressaca. Mas isso era um pequeno detalhe diante do resto._ _Não sabiam como iriam se relacionar depois do que acontecera na noite anterior.  
__Seiya estava inquieto e queria conversar sobre o ocorrido. Por isso, tomou a iniciativa:  
__- Saori... sobre o que aconteceu ontem...  
__- Vamos esquecer. Fingir que nada aconteceu, está bem?_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ravena: **Que bom que vc achou o clima envolvente! Sobre o Julian, não sei se ele já dançou, mas com ctz vai aprontar ainda, e será algo que ninguém esperava... hehehe... obrigada por comentar, e continue lendo blz?

**Su:** Verdade, mas o Seiya não será o único a levar uma galhada, hehehe... só não posso adiantar quem será a próxima "vítima" pra não estragar a surpresa... obrigada pelo review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentários:  
**_Primeiro, queria dizer que adorei todas as reviews do capítulo anterior, e pedir que continuem comentando. E tmb que espero não decepcioná-los neste capítulo..._

_Bjs,  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 6**

Por instantes, Seiya ficou na dúvida se iria levar outro tapa. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de voltar atrás e desistir do prêmio, sentiu os lábios da garota colarem nos seus.  
Eram lábios cálidos e macios, que ele já tivera o prazer de beijar antes, mas desta vez era diferente. Não foi um beijo forçado... embora Saori estivesse cumprindo sua obrigação de perdedora da aposta, Seiya percebeu que ela não estava fazendo aquilo contra a vontade. Muito pelo contrário: se ele esperava um simples selinho, a garota o surpreendeu com um ardente e profundo beijo. Beijo esse que ele não conseguiria resistir, e que passou a retribuir intensamente.  
Ele a abraçou, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Timidamente, ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, ambos se entregaram totalmente ao beijo.

Depois de um tempo, eles se afastaram um pouco para recuperar o ar. Os braços dele ainda envolviam a cintura da garota. Continuaram olhando um para o outro, sem dizer uma palavra. Até que, para surpresa de Saori, ela sentiu os lábios de Seiya descerem por seu pescoço, beijando-o delicadamente. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo sua pele arrepiar nos locais que os lábios dele tocavam. Gemeu baixinho, sem conseguir disfarçar que estava gostando daquelas sensações. Os lábios dele foram avançando devagar, até chegarem à região da nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que ele acariciava seus cabelos. Então, Seiya procurou novamente os lábios da garota, beijando-a de um jeito que a fez derreter por inteiro.  
Saori estava tão envolvida pelo beijo que já não tinha mais condições de raciocinar direito. Sentia um prazer inegável cada vez que ele a tocava, e que a deixava completamente sem reação. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era acariciar as costas dele. Suas carícias, suaves no começo, se tornaram mais intensas à medida que o clima esquentava. Seiya percebeu, e chegou à conclusão de que ele próprio não conseguiria mais resistir. Ele a queria por inteiro.

Por alguns momentos, Seiya e Saori se olharam com desejo. O excesso de álcool que haviam consumido naquela noite estava libertando todos os sentimentos que já existiam dentro deles. Sentiam uma forte atração mútua, e queriam muito satisfazer o desejo incontrolável que havia se apoderadodos dois. Embora aquela situação envolvesse muitos riscos, ambos estavam quase cedendo à vontade irresistível de irem até o fim.  
Porém, quando Seiya tentou abrir sua blusa, a jovem o impediu.  
- Não! Eu não posso fazer isso! – gritou, antes de cair em si e começar a chorar.  
Ele ficou sem entender a reação dela, mas respeitou-a.  
- Não seria justo com Julian. Eu não posso traí-lo! – explicou Saori.  
- Desculpe... a culpa foi minha. Eu não deveria ter inventado essa aposta idiota – disse ele, desviando seu olhar – Eu... vou tomar um banho.  
Foi o que ele fez. Não apenas porque queria fugir daquele clima de constrangimento que surgira entre eles, mas também porque precisava esfriar a cabeça. Ao entrar no chuveiro, sentia-se como um vulcão consumido pelas próprias lavas. Os beijos e carícias entre ele e Saori o deixaram extremamente excitado, e era muito difícil ter que se controlar e voltar ao quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Apesar do sentimento de frustração, ele chegou à conclusão de que a admirava por ter agido daquela forma. Mesmo tendo sido tratada de um modo tão grosseiro pelo namorado, que desde então não tentara sequer entrar em contato com ela, Saori ainda continuava fiel a ele. Outra mulher poderia ter aproveitado aquela oportunidade para se vingar, mas ela preferiu manter sua lealdade a Julian.  
Quando voltou ao quarto, as luzes estavam apagadas. Percebeu que ela já tinha dormido, para seu alívio. Assim não teria que passar por aquele constrangimento novamente. Pelo menos até a manhã seguinte...  
Só não sabia como conseguiria resistir à tentação de dormir ao lado dela sem tocá-la. O perfume dela era muito sensual, e conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais perturbado do que já estava. Entretanto, como tinha dormido pouco na noite anterior, não demorou para que o sono o vencesse.  
Ao contrário do que imaginara, Saori ainda não tinha adormecido. Ela chorava em silêncio, enquanto mil pensamentos contraditórios passavam por sua cabeça. Julian realmente não merecia ser traído, mas essa não foi a única razão que a fez desistir de ir em frente com Seiya. Ela também não queria ser apenas mais uma na sua lista de conquistas.  
O verdadeiro motivo de suas lágrimas, entretanto, era a certeza de que aqueles momentos jamais voltariam a se repetir...

No dia seguinte, os dois acordaram de ressaca. Mas isso era um pequeno detalhe diante do resto. Não sabiam como iriam se relacionar depois do que acontecera na noite anterior.  
Seiya estava inquieto e queria conversar sobre o ocorrido. Por isso, tomou a iniciativa:  
- Saori... sobre o que aconteceu ontem...  
- Vamos esquecer. Fingir que nada aconteceu, está bem?  
- Mas...  
- Por favor, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso – disse ela, decidida.  
Ele resolveu se calar. Porém, tinha certeza de que nunca conseguiria esquecer a maravilhosa sensação de beijar aquela garota...  
Saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha. Precisava refletir um pouco sobre algumas coisas. Por isso, optou por fazer uma caminhada.

Nunca se sentira tão confuso como naquela manhã. Não conseguia arrancar de sua mente as recordações da noite passada. No fundo, sabia que Saori não teria sido só mais uma aventura entre tantas outras. _"Não é só atração física. Gosto de ficar perto dela, de ouvir sua voz... de conversar com ela... Eu queria continuar a vê-la todos os dias...".  
_Não se arrependia do que fizera, mas tinha certeza de que Saori se arrependera totalmente de ter concordado com seu pedido. Sem falar que ela tinha bebido demais, coisa que não estava acostumada a fazer. Provavelmente, o considerava responsável por tudo, e talvez voltasse a tratá-lo como antes, o que seria merecido. Por sua causa, ela quase tinha traído o namorado, que podia não ser grande coisa em sua opinião, mas que representava muito para ela. _"Sou um imbecil. Como fui obrigá-la a me beijar novamente? Ela só fez isso porque tinha bebido, senão jamais teria aceitado uma coisa dessas".  
_Subitamente, sentiu uma grande tristeza ao pensar que, tão logo o aeroporto fosse liberado, eles voltariam para o Japão, e a garota iria correndo ver o namorado. Aquela simples idéia o angustiava. _"Mesmo sabendo que é isso que vai acontecer, por que eu só consigo pensar em tê-la novamente nos meus braços?".  
_  
Quando voltou ao hotel, Shiryu o procurou:  
- O que foi, Seiya? Por quê não foi tomar café com a gente?  
- Eu... estava sem fome...  
- Você, sem fome? Está doente? – perguntou o amigo.  
- Não. Só um pouco... deprimido.  
- Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo? Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar.  
- Acho que ninguém pode me ajudar, Shiryu – respondeu ele, abatido.  
Enquanto isso, Shunrey e Saori estavam conversando no quarto desta última, aproveitando que Seiya estava fora.  
- Você anda tão estranha, Saori. Ainda é por causa do Julian ou tem algum outro motivo?  
- E que outro motivo eu teria? – perguntou a jovem, tentando desconversar.  
Shunrey decidiu ser mais direta:  
- É impressão minha ou surgiu um clima entre você e o Seiya?  
- Que ridículo, Shunrey! Não existe nada entre nós. Eu tenho namorado, esqueceu?  
- Não, não esqueci. Mas certas coisas podem acontecer, mesmo quando já temos um namorado.  
- Que coisas?  
- Ah, Saori, não se faça de ingênua! Ou estou muito enganada, ou você...  
- Eu o quê?  
- Está se apaixonando pelo Seiya. E vice-versa.  
- Eu, me apaixonando por ele? Por acaso você tomou ácido com Fanta Uva? Que idéia mais absurda! – afirmou Saori, tentando parecer mais indignada do que realmente estava.  
- Absurda, é? O tempo dirá se tenho razão ou não... – comentou Shunrey antes de sair do quarto.

Saori não podia admitir que sua amiga estivesse certa. _"Mas então, porque estou tão triste com a idéia de que terei que me afastar dele quando voltarmos ao Japão?"_, pensou, torcendo desesperadamente para não encontrar a resposta para sua dúvida.

**Próximo Capítulo: **

_- Se é isso que você espera de mim, eu peço desculpas por ter pedido aquele beijo para você.  
__- Aquele beijo não teve a menor importância para mim – mentiu ela.  
__Ao ouvir isso, Seiya ficou profundamente ofendido e humilhado.  
__- Está bem. Não vou mais falar sobre isso – disse ele. Durante o resto da viagem, não dirigiu mais a palavra a ela. __

* * *

Por alguns instantes, ficou paralisada, perguntando a si mesma se aqueles sons não tinham sido fruto da sua imaginação.  
Entretanto, eles voltaram a se repetir.  
__Continuou a subir a escada, já imaginando o que encontraria ao entrar no quarto. Mas nada poderia prepará-la para aquela cena. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Tali-chan: **Com quem a Saori vai ficar? Só o futuro poderá dizer... XD  
Obrigada pelas reviews!!

**Ravena: **Espero não ter desapontado vc e os outros leitores... Gostou do beijo deles? E se vc já tá com raiva do Julian, ficará mais ainda no próximo capítulo... Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Su: **Eu, cruel? Imagina! Hehehe... obrigada por comentar!!

**Ed Kiddo: **Enganei meus leitores né Ed?? hehehe... Não rolou nada além do beijo e de algumas carícias... Mas não fiquem chateados: garanto que nenhum dos dois vai esquecer desse beijo tão cedo... Obrigada pelo review!

**KiKaH: **Obrigada! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando da fic, mesmo não sendo fã do casal Seiya/Saori.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Pouco antes do meio-dia, Aioria apareceu todo sorridente com a boa notícia:  
- O aeroporto acabou de ser liberado! Isso quer dizer que podemos viajar hoje mesmo!  
Todos comemoraram, menos Seiya e Saori, que apenas sorriram discretamente.  
- Não está feliz, Seiya? – perguntou Marin.  
- Estou, sim. Não agüentava mais ficar nesse hotel – disse ele, percebendo em seguida que Saori o observava.  
O grupo rapidamente arrumou as malas e entrou no carro que Aioria alugara. Durante as duas horas de viagem, todos conversaram e fizeram planos para o Ano-novo. Todos, com exceção de Seiya e Saori, que se mantiveram em silêncio durante a maior parte do tempo, só falando quando alguém lhes perguntava algo diretamente.  
Ela passou grande parte do trajeto apenas observando a estrada pela janela, pensativa. Os dias naquele hotel haviam ficado para trás, e agora teria que voltar à vida real. Reencontraria Julian, que certamente se mostraria muito arrependido por ter sido tão rude ao telefone e a surpreenderia com um lindo presente de natal para conseguir seu perdão. Mas isso pouco a importava. O que deixava seu coração cada vez mais aflito era a presença de uma pessoa que viajava naquele mesmo carro. _"É melhor ficar o mais longe possível dele. Assim não correrei o risco de cair em tentação novamente"_, decidiu. Porém, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia tirar da cabeça o beijo da noite anterior...

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, providenciaram o check-in e todos os outros procedimentos para embarcar no avião. Vendo Seiya tão calado, Aioria decidiu puxar conversa:  
- Por que está tão pra baixo, Seiya? Pensei que estivesse ansioso para voltar ao Japão.  
- E estou. Não sei porque vocês cismaram comigo hoje.  
- Você está bem estranho. Deve ser falta de mulher – zombou.  
Dentro do avião, os dois casais de namorados sentaram-se juntos na mesma fileira. Seiya conferiu a passagem e ficou mais animado ao constatar que sua poltrona era ao lado da de Saori. Poderia aproveitar a viagem para esclarecer algumas coisas que haviam ficado mal-explicadas.  
O que ele não esperava é que a garota fosse praticamente ignorá-lo. Ela pegou a revista que havia comprado e começou a folheá-la, como se estivesse sozinha. Aquela atitude o deixou magoado, mas não disse nada. Colocou os fones de ouvido para assistir ao filme exibido à bordo, mas não parava de remoer certos pensamentos, que o impediam de se concentrar no filme.  
Algum tempo depois, não agüentou mais. Tirou os fones e olhou para Saori, que continuava lendo a revista. Ela notou isso, e perguntou:  
- O que foi?  
- Por que está me evitando, Saori?  
- Não estou te evitando – negou ela.  
- Não adianta fingir. Quero saber o porquê. Se é por causa do que aconteceu entre nós...  
- Não aconteceu nada entre nós.  
- Pare com isso! Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. A gente se beijou, por mais que você queira negar isso!  
- Fale baixo! Não quero que ninguém saiba. Porque insiste nesse assunto? – perguntou.  
- Por que desde que isso aconteceu, você mudou comigo. A gente estava se dando muito bem, e de repente você voltou a ser tão fria como antes.  
- Eu estou agindo normalmente.  
- Não mesmo! Você mal fala comigo, e desde que entramos no avião, não largou essa droga de revista!  
- Eu só queria me distrair um pouco!  
- Se é isso que você espera de mim, eu peço desculpas por ter pedido aquele beijo para você.  
- Aquele beijo não teve a menor importância para mim – mentiu ela.  
Ao ouvir isso, Seiya ficou profundamente ofendido e humilhado.  
- Está bem. Não vou mais falar sobre isso – disse ele. Durante o resto da viagem, não dirigiu mais a palavra a ela.  
Saori percebeu que sua resposta deixou o rapaz abalado, mas também não disse mais nada. _"Vai ser melhor assim"_, acreditava.

O avião pousou em Tóquio, e depois que todos pegaram suas bagagens, parte do grupo se despediu. Os pais de Shunrey foram buscá-la, e Shiryu a acompanhou. Marin, Aioria, Seiya e Saori pegaram um táxi. Saori pretendia passar na casa do namorado, e por essa razão achou melhor ir com eles, uma vez que Julian morava no mesmo lado da cidade.  
Ela gostaria de desfazer aquele clima ruim com Seiya, mas o rapaz continuava amuado desde a discussão que tiveram no avião. Quando desceu na frente da casa de Julian, ele mal se despediu dela. Aquilo a deixou muito chateada, embora seu sorriso (forçado) não o demonstrasse.  
Com a cópia da chave que possuía, entrou na casa. Sabia que Julian estava porque vira o carro na garagem. Pretendia fazer uma surpresa, por isso, fechou a porta silenciosamente. _"Deve estar lá encima"_, pensou. Ela começou a subir as escadas bem devagar para não fazer barulho. Foi quando ouviu alguns ruídos suspeitos vindos da parte de cima do sobrado.  
Eram risinhos e gemidos de mulher. Por alguns instantes, ficou paralisada, perguntando a si mesma se aqueles sons não tinham sido fruto da sua imaginação. Entretanto, eles voltaram a se repetir.  
Continuou a subir a escada, já imaginando o que encontraria ao entrar no quarto. Mas nada poderia prepará-la para aquela cena.

Julian e outra mulher. Na cama dele. Estavam tão distraídos que nem a viram chegar. Até que a acompanhante dele olhou para a porta e viu Saori ali parada, com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. Julian percebeu que havia algo errado e olhou também. Foi quando deu de cara com a namorada.  
- Saori! Espere, eu posso explicar! – apressou-se em dizer.  
- A única explicação é que você é um traidor! – gritou a jovem, ainda sem acreditar no que estava vendo.  
Sem que esperasse, Seiya surgiu atrás dela para entregar algo que havia esquecido no táxi.  
- Saori, você deixou sua bolsa no táxi e... – subitamente, parou de falar ao perceber quem estava na cama ao lado de Julian – Shina??  
- Você conhece essa... essa aí? – perguntou Saori.  
- É a minha ex!  
- Que coincidência... eu também quero lhe apresentar Julian... o meu ex! – gritou ela, antes de sair correndo dali.  
- Espere, Saori! Precisamos conversar! – implorou Julian.  
- Deixe-a em paz! – retrucou Seiya, antes de ir atrás da garota. Encontrou-a chorando na sala e rapidamente a abraçou, dizendo:  
- Calma... vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos sair daqui.  
Julian, que tinha se enrolado num lençol, desceu as escadas e viu os dois juntos.  
- Largue a minha namorada, seu abusado! – gritou.  
- Eu não sou mais sua namorada! – gritou Saori – Vamos embora, Seiya! – pediu ela, trêmula.  
Ele ofereceu sua mão para ela, que aceitou. Saíram juntos da casa de Julian, que assistiu aquilo inconformado.  
Seiya estava preocupado com Saori, ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava da triste coincidência que presenciara há pouco: o namorado dela a traíra com a ex dele. _"Como o destino gosta de pregar peças! Mas agora preciso_ _cuidar da Saori_" – pensou ele, observando-a enquanto se afastavam da casa. Não sabia como, mas tentaria confortá-la.  
- Ele não podia ter feito isso! – dizia ela, entre lágrimas – Por causa dele, deixei de fazer tantas coisas! – revoltou-se, pensando na noite em que quase tinha se rendido aos encantos de Seiya.  
- Mas agora acabou. Você vai esquecê-lo, e eu estarei ao seu lado para te ajudar em tudo que você precisar – prometeu o rapaz.  
- Obrigada... Acho que nem mereço tanta consideração de sua parte – afirmou ela.  
- Vamos esquecer o que passou, está bem? De agora em diante, tudo vai ser diferente - disse ele, afagando o cabelo dela carinhosamente.  
Entretanto, Saori não prestou muita atenção às suas palavras. Não esquecia do flagrante no quarto de Julian. Sentira-se tão culpada por ter beijado outro homem, e agora descobrira que ele a traíra, e sabe-se lá quantas vezes já tinha feito isso.  
- Quer ir até minha casa? Você está cansada da viagem e deveria dormir um pouco.  
- Seiya, eu... preciso ficar sozinha – explicou a jovem.  
- Tem certeza? Você não está bem...  
- Eu preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar. Obrigada por seu apoio, mas agora tenho que ir – disse, afastando-se rapidamente.  
Sentia-se desorientada. Caminhou por alguns metros, sem saber direito para que lado iria. Atravessou a rua distraidamente, e sequer olhou para os carros que passavam. E, antes que pudesse correr para a calçada, um deles a atropelou.

Seiya viu a garota cair desfalecida no chão, e gritou desesperadamente:  
- Saoriiiiiiiiiii!!

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Shunrey foi a primeira a entrar no quarto. Shiryu e Seiya ficaram esperando do lado de fora. Agora que estavam a sós, Shiryu decidiu que era hora de falar sério com o amigo.  
__- Seiya, nos últimos dias eu percebi que você estava diferente. E esta noite eu entendi a razão. Você está apaixonado pela Saori... nunca tinha visto você ficar assim tão aflito por ninguém antes.  
__

* * *

  
_

_- Me deixa falar. Eu sei que cometi um erro e estou arrependido. Mas agora sei que quero passar o resto da vida com você. Por isso, estou te pedindo em casamento.  
Por alguns instantes, Saori não conseguiu dizer nada. Aquele pedido tinha sido inesperado, e a deixou muito confusa.  
O que nenhum dos dois percebeu é que a porta estava entreaberta e que uma terceira pessoa ouvira o final da conversa, afastando-se rapidamente antes que alguém percebesse sua presença..._

* * *

_Iludira-se à toa ao acreditar que Saori esqueceria Julian tão rapidamente. Ela mesma dissera que o beijo do outro dia não teve nenhuma importância."Por que me deixei levar pelos meus sentimentos?"_ _refletia ele, inconformado._ _Sentia-se completamente arrependido por ter nutrido esperanças a respeito da garota..._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Su: **Não foi à toa que o Seiya foi correndo se enfiar no chuveiro, hahaha... só assim pra apagar tanto fogo!

**Kikah: **Pegou fogo mesmo! Pena que esse fogo teve que ser apagado... Continue comentando, blz?

**Tali-chan: **Obrigada pelo elogio!A Saori tá podendo mesmo... destruindo corações XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentários:**

_Eu quero agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram a fic, e dizer que cada review que recebi foi um grande incentivo para continuar escrevendo. Também aproveito para avisar que o próximo capítulo será o último. __Mas não fiquem tristes, hehehe... já estou planejando algo novo para depois que "Intercâmbio" terminar... _

_Bjs,  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 8**

Sirenes de ambulância anunciaram a chegada do resgate. Deitada sobre o asfalto, Saori permanecia inconsciente. Havia um pouco de sangue em seu rosto, e uma multidão de curiosos se juntara ao redor para ver o que tinha acontecido.  
Seiya correra até ela e, ao vê-la estendida no chão, não conseguiu evitar suas lágrimas.  
- Saori, fale comigo! Por favor! Você não pode morrer... eu não suportaria se isso acontecesse! – ele começou a dizer, até se dar conta do que essas palavras realmente significavam. _"Não posso mais esconder o óbvio de mim mesmo. Eu me apaixonei por ela".  
_Ficou ao lado da garota até que os enfermeiros da ambulância a colocaram na maca e levaram-na para o hospital. Teve que insistir para que o deixassem acompanhá-la. _"Por que Saori, por quê? Será que você o ama tanto assim para ter ficado tão transtornada a ponto de quase perder a vida"? – _pensava Seiya enquanto olhava para a jovem desmaiada que jazia sobre a maca.  
No hospital, ela foi levada para a sala de emergência. Seiya andava de um lado para o outro no saguão de espera, aguardando por notícias. Shiryu e Shunrey chegaram pouco depois.  
- Viemos assim que você ligou – contou Shiryu – Como ela está?  
- Eu não sei. Os médicos ainda não disseram – explicou Seiya, sem esconder seu desespero.  
- Mas como isso foi acontecer? – perguntou Shunrey, chorando.  
- Ela flagrou o tal namorado na cama com outra... que por sinal era a Shina.  
- O quê? O namorado dela com a Shina?  
- Isso não importa agora. Saori ficou tão abalada com o que viu que, ao sair dali, acabou sendo atropelada.  
Por um longo tempo, os três esperaram que alguém lhes dissesse como Saori estava. Sentado num sofá, Seiya apenas olhava para o chão, demonstrando total abatimento. Seus amigos, embora também estivessem preocupados, ficaram surpresos com aquela reação inesperada.  
Já eram 11 da noite quando finalmente um médico deu a informação:  
- A moça está fora de perigo. Não foi nada grave. Ela perdeu a consciência devido ao choque, mas nenhum órgão importante foi atingido. Ela teve apenas escoriações leves.  
Os três sentiram um grande alívio.  
- Que ótimo, doutor! – disse Shunrey – Ela está acordada?  
- Sim, e se quiserem já podem vê-la – respondeu o médico.

Shunrey foi a primeira a entrar no quarto. Shiryu e Seiya ficaram esperando do lado de fora. Agora que estavam a sós, Shiryu decidiu que era hora de falar sério com o amigo.  
- Seiya, nos últimos dias eu percebi que você estava diferente. E esta noite eu entendi a razão. Você está apaixonado pela Saori... nunca tinha visto você ficar assim tão aflito por ninguém antes.  
- Eu... quer dizer... de que adianta negar! Você me conhece há tanto tempo, não dá para esconder isso de você. Não sei como, mas eu me apaixonei por ela.  
- E o que você pretende fazer?  
Seiya pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder. Por causa do acidente, ainda não tivera tempo de refletir sobre que atitude tomaria.  
- Ela terminou com o namorado. A única coisa que posso dizer é que não vou desistir enquanto ela não for minha.  
Shiryu sorriu.  
- Esse é o velho Seiya que eu conheço. Finalmente você superou o trauma.

Minutos depois, Shunrey saiu do quarto e Seiya decidiu entrar. Saori sorriu ao vê-lo. Ele sorriu também e se aproximou da cama.  
- Que susto você deu na gente, hein? – perguntou ele.  
- Obrigada por ter ficado comigo enquanto a ambulância não chegava.  
- Como você sabe? Estava desmaiada...  
- Shunrey me contou. Ela disse que você veio para o hospital e não se afastou nem por um segundo enquanto o médico não confirmou que eu estava bem.  
- Ah... eu fiquei preocupado né... – respondeu ele, envergonhado – Ainda bem que você não se feriu muito.  
- O médico disse que terei que ficar mais três dias internada, em observação. Que belo modo de terminar o ano... numa cama de hospital e chifrada pelo namorado...  
Seiya tentou desviar o rumo da conversa.  
- Você vai ficar boa logo. Nossos amigos já combinaram de passar o Reveillon num barzinho que acabou de abrir no centro da cidade, e você precisa se recuperar a tempo.  
- Não me sinto muito animada para comemorações – respondeu Saori.  
- Ano-novo, vida nova! Aioria disse que eu tinha que virar a página, e eu decidi seguir o conselho dele. Por que não faz o mesmo? Tenho certeza de que logo você vai encontrar um novo amor...  
A garota não respondeu, apenas sorriu levemente.  
"_Vou fazer você esquecer aquele cara ou meu nome não é Seiya"_, pensava ele ao deixar o hospital.  
No dia seguinte, resolveu visitá-la outra vez. Comprou um enorme buquê de flores e até escreveu um cartão. Pretendia confessar a ela o que estava sentindo e pedir uma chance. Sabia que Saori estava muito fragilizada por causa da traição de Julian, mas estava disposto a tudo para ficar com ela.  
Entretanto, ele não foi o único a visitar Saori naquela tarde...

Ela não agüentava mais ficar deitada naquela cama de hospital, relembrando todos os acontecimentos da última semana. Sua vida tinha virado de ponta cabeça: descobriu que foi traída por Julian, sofreu um acidente e... _"Percebi que estava enganada sobre Seiya. Ele é muito diferente do que eu imaginava. Apesar de ter ficado ressentido comigo, me amparou quando eu mais precisei..._".  
Assustou-se ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta. Imaginou quem seria, sentindo uma certa dose de ansiedade. A pessoa entrou, e Saori ficou decepcionada.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, friamente.  
- Soube do acidente e vim te ver. Sou seu namorado...  
- Não é mais – a jovem o interrompeu, irritada.  
- Não seja criança, Saori. Temos que conversar. Eu errei, admito, mas se você não tivesse me abandonado para fazer essa droga de intercâmbio...  
- Agora a culpa é minha! Você vai pra cama com outra mulher e ainda diz que sou a responsável!  
- Eu me senti muito sozinho. Estava carente, e...  
- Resolveu transar com a primeira vadia que achou na esquina, não é?  
- Não foi assim. Eu fiquei furioso com você quando soube que não viria para o natal. Estava me sentindo abandonado, fui para um bar e comecei a beber... quando vi, aquela prostituta já estava na minha cama...  
- Oh, como você é inocente! Daqui a pouco vai dizer que ela te obrigou a levá-la para sua cama. Você parecia perfeitamente sóbrio quando te flagrei com ela.  
- Tente entender, Saori...  
- Entender o quê? Você foi super grosso comigo quando te liguei, e quando volto, encontro você na cama com outra. O que você quer que eu entenda?  
- Isso só serviu para que eu percebesse que não sei viver sem você. Me perdoe, Saori. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu... – pediu Julian.  
- Por favor, não insista...  
- Sei de uma coisa que fará você mudar de idéia – disse o rapaz, mostrando a ela uma pequena caixinha.  
- Se acha que vai me comprar com seus presentes, está muito enganado.  
- Não é um simples presente. Abra e veja.

Contrariada, Saori abriu a caixinha e viu um reluzente anel de noivado.  
- Case comigo, Saori. Eu juro que nunca mais vou te magoar.  
- Julian... – começou a dizer.  
- Me deixa falar. Eu sei que cometi um erro e estou arrependido. Mas agora sei que quero passar o resto da vida com você. Por isso, estou te pedindo em casamento.  
Por alguns instantes, Saori não conseguiu dizer nada. Aquele pedido tinha sido inesperado, e a deixou muito confusa.  
O que nenhum dos dois percebeu é que a porta estava entreaberta e que uma terceira pessoa ouvira o trecho final da conversa, afastando-se rapidamente antes que alguém percebesse sua presença...

* * *

Seiya caminhava pela calçada sem prestar atenção em nada à sua volta. _"Ela vai se casar com ele..."_, pensou o rapaz pela centésima vez desde que escutara os dois conversando no quarto do hospital. Quando chegou à uma praça que ficava próxima do local, sentou-se em um dos bancos e não conseguiu mais se controlar. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar, atraindo a atenção de algumas crianças e babás que passeavam pela pracinha.  
"_Seu estúpido! Mal se recuperou e já está sofrendo por causa de outra garota. Maldita hora que aquele aeroporto fechou! Nada disso estaria acontecendo se a gente tivesse voltado no dia certo...".  
_Iludira-se à toa ao acreditar que Saori esqueceria Julian tão rapidamente. Ela mesma dissera que o beijo do outro dia não teve nenhuma importância. _"Por que me deixei levar pelos meus sentimentos?", _refletia ele, inconformado_._ Sentia-se completamente arrependido por ter nutrido esperanças a respeito da garota...

Seu coração havia se partido novamente...

**Próximo capítulo - final**

_Saori ficou um pouco surpresa pelo modo como ele a recebeu. Não se recordava de ter feito nada que pudesse provocar uma reação tão fria da parte dele.  
__- Eu preciso conversar com você. Shiryu me disse que você não queria falar comigo, mas não explicou o motivo.  
__- Sobre o quê você quer conversar? Veio me convidar para o seu casamento? – perguntou ele, deixando transparecer um tom sarcástico.__

* * *

Naquele momento, Saori descobriu que não queria mais Julian. Não apenas pela traição, mas porque ela queria outra pessoa. Ela queria Seiya._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ravena: **Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Bom, até concordo que o Julian merecia ter levado os chifres, mas acho que uma traição não combinaria muito com o perfil "certinho" da Saori... além disso, ela não queria ser apenas mais uma aventura na vida do Seiya. E vc tem razão: ninguém merece passar por tudo isso!  
Agora, para saber qual será a resposta dela ao pedido de casamento, vc terá que esperar até o próximo capítulo, hehehe... Bjs.  
**Tali-Chan: **Também agradeço muito por seu comentário. O que vai acontecer com os dois? Só lendo o próximo capítulo, hehehe... bjs...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Julian continuava esperando por uma resposta.  
Naquele momento, Saori descobriu que não queria mais Julian. Não apenas pela traição, mas porque ela queria outra pessoa. Ela queria Seiya.  
- Minha resposta... é não - disse ela, devolvendo a caixinha nas mãos de Julian, que não escondeu sua frustração.  
- Você ainda está magoada comigo. Mas serei paciente e vou esperar...  
- Não, Julian... eu não vou mudar de idéia.  
- Mas Saori...  
- Acabou... Espero que você trate melhor sua próxima namorada.  
Julian olhou-a com raiva. Sentindo-se humilhado, saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Shiryu e Shunrey entraram quase em seguida.  
- O que houve? Julian saiu daqui cuspindo fogo - comentou Shunrey.  
- Eu recusei o pedido de casamento dele.  
- Depois de tudo, ele ainda teve a cara de pau de te pedir em casamento? - perguntou a amiga.  
- Até que foi bom. Finalmente percebi que não sinto mais nada por ele.  
Shunrey e Shiryu trocaram olhares, como se estivessem escondendo alguma coisa. Saori reparou e quis uma explicação:  
- O que foi? Vocês estão estranhos... parece que sabem de algo que eu não sei.  
- É que... quando nós chegamos ao hospital, encontramos o Seiya. Ele já estava de saída.  
A menção ao rapaz a fez corar.  
- Seiya? Mas ele não veio me ver...  
- Ele deve ter visto o Julian aqui e por isso foi embora - respondeu Shiryu.  
O casal não revelou mais detalhes, mas tinham observado Seiya passar cabisbaixo por eles, sem dizer uma palavra. Na hora não entenderam o que havia acontecido, mas agora que Saori contara sobre a visita de Julian, as coisas começavam a fazer sentido.  
- Por favor, Shiryu, ligue para ele. Preciso saber por que ele foi embora sem falar comigo - insistiu Saori.  
- Eu já liguei duas vezes, mas caiu na caixa postal do celular. E não daria tempo dele ter chegado em casa.  
- Mas você vai falar com ele, né? Diga que eu tenho algo muito importante para conversarmos.  
- O que será? - perguntou Shunrey, num misto de curiosidade e malícia.  
- Logo vocês saberão. Mas antes preciso falar com Seiya.  
- Eu vou continuar ligando - prometeu Shiryu, antes de se despedirem.

Porém, o dia passou e Shiryu não conseguiu falar com Seiya. Ele tinha voltado para casa e se trancado em seu quarto. Marin ficou preocupada com isso, mas não tinha a menor idéia do motivo de seu irmão estar assim. Quando Shiryu ligou, Seiya se recusou a atender o telefone. Não queria ver nem falar com ninguém.  
Shiryu resolveu ir pessoalmente à casa do amigo no dia seguinte. Seiya concordou em recebê-lo, mas foi logo avisando:  
- Se veio me falar alguma coisa sobre a Saori, eu não quero saber de nada.  
- Você está assim só porque viu o Julian no hospital, não é?  
- Não, Shiryu. Eu estou assim porque percebi que estava bancando o idiota.  
- Não precisa ficar tão enciumado, Seiya. Ela...  
- Eu não quero saber de mais nada sobre ela e o namorado! Ou seria mais adequado dizer noivo?  
- Deixa de ser cabeça-dura. Ela me pediu pra dizer que precisa conversar com você - insistiu Shiryu, perdendo a paciência.  
- Eu não tenho mais nada para conversar com essa garota. Além disso, porque ela quer falar comigo? Para me dizer que reatou o namoro e vai se casar?  
- De onde você tirou isso? Quem te falou que ela vai se casar?  
- Eu ouvi quando ele a pediu em casamento, Shiryu.  
- Talvez ela queira te convidar para ser o padrinho - ironizou o amigo.  
Seiya ficou ainda mais irritado com aquela brincadeira boba.  
- Esquece o que eu falei aquele dia no hospital. Eu só fiquei preocupado por causa do acidente, mas agora percebi que me enganei. Não estou apaixonado por ela...  
- Você não consegue mentir nem para si mesmo - disse Shiryu.  
Ele até pensou em contar a verdade, mas chegou à conclusão de que não deveria se intrometer. Seiya que deixasse de ser tão infantil e esclarecesse sua situação com a garota. Assim que saiu da casa do amigo, ligou para Saori e explicou que seria melhor que ela o procurasse pessoalmente quando saísse do hospital.  
_"Shiryu tem razão"_, refletiu Seiya, depois que o amigo foi embora. _"Por mais que eu queira, não posso negar que penso nela o tempo todo, mesmo sabendo que não tenho chances... Talvez a melhor saída pra mim fosse entrar para um mosteiro"_, suspirou, desanimado.

Dois dias depois, na véspera de Ano-novo, Saori recebeu alta do hospital às 4 da tarde. Ela decidiu procurar Seiya, indo até sua casa.  
Os pais de Seiya haviam ido à **Moti Tsuki Matsuri**, e Marin estava se arrumando no salão de beleza. Sozinho em casa, ele não teve outra alternativa senão atender a campainha quando esta tocou.  
Seu coração acelerou num ritmo frenético ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Saori parada ali na sua frente. Mas não daria a ela o gostinho de perceber o quanto sua visita o tinha abalado. Sem encará-la, perguntou friamente:  
- O que veio fazer aqui?  
Saori ficou um pouco surpresa pelo modo como ele a recebeu. Não se recordava de ter feito nada que pudesse provocar uma reação tão fria da parte dele.  
- Eu preciso conversar com você. Shiryu me disse que você não queria falar comigo, mas não explicou o motivo.  
- Sobre o quê você quer conversar? Veio me convidar para o seu casamento? - perguntou ele, deixando transparecer um tom sarcástico.  
- Eu não vou me casar. De onde tirou isso?  
Seiya olhou com surpresa para a moça, e justificou:  
- Eu estive no hospital dias atrás e, sem querer, ouvi quando seu namorado a pediu em casamento... pensei que...  
- Pensou errado. Acha mesmo que eu iria perdoar o Julian depois de tudo?  
- Não sei. Eu não sei quais são os seus sentimentos por ele...  
- Apenas desprezo... nada mais do que isso. Agora, será que você poderia me explicar porque está me tratando assim?

Seiya ficou mudo. Não sabia como justificar seu comportamento, pois não tinha coragem de admitir que o responsável por suas atitudes estranhas era o ciúme que sentia dela.  
- E então, Seiya?  
- Primeiro, quero saber o quê você tinha para me falar.  
Timidamente, ela começou a dizer:  
- Eu queria contar que não aceitei me casar com Julian, nem reatar o namoro. Mas não foi só por causa da traição...  
- E foi por causa do quê mais?  
Ela desviou seu olhar para a parede e disse baixinho, sentindo suas faces arderem:  
- Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa...  
Aquela revelação fez com que Seiya balançasse. Se ela tinha vindo atrás dele para dizer aquilo, só podia ser por um motivo...  
- Desde aquela noite, não consegui ficar um único instante sem pensar em você - afirmou ela, confirmando suas suspeitas.  
- Então, por que me disse que o beijo não tinha significado nada pra você? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Eu tive medo de ser apenas mais uma na sua lista... - explicou a garota, um pouco envergonhada.  
- Se é essa a imagem que você tem de mim, porque está aqui? - perguntou Seiya, secamente.  
Saori não esperava ser tratada dessa forma. No fundo, acreditava que ele responderia que sentia o mesmo por ela. Com um olhar triste e decepcionado, apenas comentou:  
- Você quase tinha razão quando disse que um dia eu imploraria para ficar com você... Mas agora, já sei qual é sua resposta - dizendo isso, ela se dirigiu à porta.

Porém, antes que saísse, Seiya bloqueou sua passagem. Olhando profundamente nos olhos de Saori, finalmente admitiu:  
- Minha resposta é que você é a única garota que eu quero ter ao meu lado pelo resto da vida. Que eu penso em você desde que acordo até a hora de dormir. E que eu seria o cara mais idiota do mundo se a deixasse ir embora antes de falar que também estou apaixonado por você.  
Ela foi pega de surpresa com aquela declaração, e não conseguiu responder nada. Mas palavras não eram mais necessárias. Os jovens se olharam por alguns segundos, enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam lentamente. Desta vez, o beijo não foi roubado, nem forçado pelas circunstâncias. Ambos o desejavam.  
- Você ainda não me disse por que estava zangado comigo... - ela comentou, depois que o beijo terminou.  
- E precisa? Eu fiquei tão feliz quando você terminou seu namoro... daí eu vou te visitar no hospital e vejo aquele sujeito pedindo você em casamento. Como acha que me senti? - explicou ele, expressando seu desagrado.  
Saori sorriu ao perceber que Seiya estava enciumado. Ele continuou:  
- Além disso... sabia que, por sua causa, quebrei minha promessa de nunca mais me apaixonar?  
- Acha que valeu a pena? - perguntou a garota.  
Sorrindo, ele apenas disse:  
- Totalmente.  
O casal trocou outro beijo, e depois outro, e mais outro... Só saíram de lá na hora marcada em que se encontrariam com seus amigos no barzinho onde iriam comemorar o Ano-novo.

Um novo ano iria começar e, junto com ele, uma nova história de amor se iniciava...

**Fim**

**Obs: Moti Tsuki Matsuri** é uma festa típica de ano-novo, celebrada em 31 de dezembro.

**Agradecimentos**

**Ravena: **Mais uma vez te agradeço por comentar a fic... espero que vc goste do final e que tmb leia a próxima! Bjs.  
**Su:** Não acho que eu tenha sido tão má assim, nem que eles tenham sofrido tanto (aguarde a próxima fic pra ver o casalzinho sofrer "de verdade", hehehe)... Dessa vez, os dois foram felizes para sempre. Bjs e obrigada por acompanhar a fic!  
**Tali-chan:** A fic já acabou, mas logo vou começar uma nova e espero que vc acompanhe, blz? Bjs e obrigada por comentar!!

**Tmb agradeço a todos que comentarem o final!!**

_**Aproveitando a oportunidade... eu gostaria de fazer um pequeno "merchan" da minha nova fic, "Algo em comum". Será uma UA com Marin/Aioria e Seiya/Saori. Espero que gostem!!**_

**Algo em comum - Capítulo 1**

_A jovem começou a rir.  
__- Falei alguma besteira? - perguntou Marin, desconcertada.  
__- Não, é que ele não é meu namorado. É meu irmão.  
__- Irmão?  
__- É, o nome dele é Aioria. Ele me deu uma carona porque meu carro está na oficina.  
__- Ah... sendo assim, então posso dizer que achei ele um gato!  
__- Concordo. Ele é bonito e um ótimo partido - percebendo o interesse de Marin, perguntou - Gostaria que eu te apresentasse para ele?__

* * *

Dias depois, Aioria estava refletindo sobre si mesmo. Quando perdera Miya e o bebê, foi como se sua vida tivesse acabado. Não via mais perspectivas para o futuro, e só não desistiu de tudo porque Saori tinha brigado muito com ele. Enfiara a cara no trabalho para esquecer seus problemas. Ele era um executivo bem-sucedido numa grande empresa da área de tecnologia. Porém, quando chegava o fim de semana, não tinha nada para fazer. Não sentia a mínima vontade de ir ao cinema ou de correr em algum parque. Ficava em casa, sozinho, perdido nas dolorosas lembranças do dia em que o médico lhe dera a notícia de que a mulher que tanto amava e seu tão esperado filho tinham morrido durante o parto. _


End file.
